Don't Speak
by Diana Prenze
Summary: OneShot, SongFic: Ella lo amaba, él los ha renegado como amigos... HHr... Dejen reviews!


**Disclaimer:** La típica aclaración, para después no ser acusada de plagio xD! En fin, los personajes no son míos, la idea quizá.

Hola!

Este es el primer SongFic que escribo y es especialmente porque estaba realmente motivada con esta canción, "Don't Speak" de No Doubt.

Es un Hr/H... la canción lo requiere

**Capitulo Único.**

Don't Speak

Tomó en sus manos una foto enmarcada. Se apartó el alborotado cabello de color castaño claro, al cual, bajo a los rayos del sol que entraban filtrados por la ventana, se le hacían unos visos rubios. La foto se movía y la chica sonrió serenamente. Tres jóvenes de unos diecisiete años le devolvieron la sonrisa, tenían puestas unas túnicas oscuras con una insignia en el pecho, tenía un gorro de graduación. ELLA era brazada por dos chicos. En una esquina había un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y en la otra un joven ojiverde, de alborotado pelo negro azabache.

Se quedó mirando a este último, sus ojos se llenaba lentamente de lágrimas y su mente comenzaba a viajar por los recuerdos...

You and me  
We used to be together   
Every day together always  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

Esa foto era de cuando los chicos se había graduado. Habían sido los mejores amigos durante el transcurso de la escuela, habían derrotado al Lord Oscuro, bueno, más bien el pelinegro, pero ella y el otro joven habían ayudado bastante a su mejor amigo. Se graduaron felizmente, la paz regresaba al mundo y ellos seguían ahí, juntos. Realmente no supo como él había cambiado tanto de un tiempo a esta parte. El nombre de él. Harry, Harry Potter. Un mago como pocos, había sido un gran chico, pero la fama logró envenenarle el alma finalmente. Y allí estaba Hermione Granger, amándolo secretamente como el primer día.

Dejó la foto a un lado mientras se secaba las lágrimas, tenía que salir pronto y no podía presentarse en ese estado deprimente frente a Ron, su otro mejor amigo, si fiel amigo, quien la había apoyado y animado. Entre ambos se habían repuesto del duro golpe que les había dado su mejor amigo.

Se subió a su auto, echó a andar y dejó atrás el edificio donde se encontraba el departamento donde vivía desde que había salido del colegio y se había independizado. No le quedaba de otra, sus padres habían muerto en la guerra mágica, a pesar de no ser ellos magos, sino muggles, seres sin magia. Pero la causa de la guerra no debía olvidarla. Ese ser quería acabar con todos aquellos que no fueran dignos de la magia, según él. Que todos fueran limpios. Por supuesto ella no lo era y sus padres menos, no era raro que ahora se encontrasen juntos en un cementerio.

El haber ganado en esa guerra había sido favorable para los Weasley, la familia de Ron. A pesar de que ya habían ascendido una vez al Sr. Weasley, el nuevo ministro volvió a ascenderlo a algo más importante. Su economía ahora era mejor y vivían en su misma gran casa, pero ahora arreglada, no parecía a punto de caerse, ellos tenían solo mejor ropa, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado para nada.

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

Harry había cambiado totalmente, pero como decía Ron adolorido sentimentalmente ahora, era mejor no preocuparse por alguien que los había traicionado, que los había cambiado por algo que algún día dijo que no lo vencería.

Tocó la puerta y enseguida ésta fue abierta por una muchacha joven pelirroja que tenía puesto un vestido veraniego de color crema. Otra más de la familia Weasley.

¡Herms! – la abrazó efusivamente la chica.

¡Ginny! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cuándo has regresado? – preguntó alegremente la castaña.

Anoche – respondió Ginny – La Academia de Aurores fue un verdadero suplicio, pero logré pasar ¿ves? – ambas entraron hasta la sala luego de cerrar la puerta.

Eso es fantástico – dijo Hermione – tres años en Francia te han sentado de maravilla ¿no crees?

No sé, eso me han dicho – rió la joven pelirroja sentándose - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido con mi hermano?

¡pero qué dices Ginevra Weasley! – exclamó divertida Hermione.

¡Hermione, ya has llegado! – exclamó un pelirrojo entrando a la sala y se quedó mirando a su hermana - ¡que va, yo quería que fuera más sorpresivo su encuentro – dijo.

Hola, Ron – saludó la castaña alegremente.

Pues, deberías ser más precavido hermanito... ¡Aún no me cuentan qué pasó con Harry! Me extraña que no esté aquí...

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Ginny se asustó por las caras de su hermano y su mejor amiga, respectivamente. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Hermione tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y Ron tenía un rostro serio y un poco ofendido. Era como se habían visto hace unos años su mamá y su papá cuando fueron rechazados por Percy, uno de sus hermanos mayores, solo que ahora en Ron y Hermione.

Ginny, creo que debimos decirte esto antes, pero... – Hermione le contó lo que había pasado con Harry. La chica quedó completamente desilusionada y es que ella había sido novia de Harry, aún lo quería, pero eso terminaba todas sus esperanzas.

Our memories  
They can be inviting   
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

A veces solos tenían los recuerdos más dolorosos de la amistad, ya que solo el hecho de que Harry los dejara por irse al lado famoso los atormentaba. El hecho de que tuvieran que ver su desprecio seguido, les hacía daño.

Ginny acompañó a los chicos a comer, ya que esa era la razón de la visita de Hermione, si que las tristes noticias no impedirían alguna celebración por la llegada de Ginny, ya que al fin y al cabo esa era la idea de Ron celebrar a Ginny. Aunque él hubiera querido que las cosas pasaran de otra forma.

Estuve en Paris, ¡es hermoso! – exclamó Ginny alegremente - ¿Herms conoces la Torre Eiffel?

Sí, es enorme – dijo Hermione – algún día deberíamos irnos a París de vacaciones ¿no creen?

Sería genial - respondió Ron – yo que no conozco esos lugares

Las chicas rieron, ya que solo ambas conocían París. Hermione porque había ido a Francia anteriormente con sus padres, cuando éstos vivían e iban de vacaciones como familia. Ginny porque fue becada gracias a sus amigos que le habían ayudado demasiado y le había ido incluso mejor que a los que le enseñaron varias cosas, estudió para Auror en la Academia para Aurores de París.

La comida fue muy amena, Ginny les contó lo que había hecho tratando de evadir las ocasiones románticas que pasó en París, ya que Ron pondría el grito en el cielo. Pero de aquí a una parte no pudo evitar algo que era necesario contarla.

Y al final fui a la fiesta con Jack, tanto que me insistió el pobre – comentó la chica.

¿Así que saliste con un chico? – exclamó Ron como si la hubiera pillado en una travesura.

¡Fue el baile de graduación! Solo ahí cedí –respondió Ginny tranquilamente – y es más... qué me vienes a reclamar cuando aún no te veo de novio con Herms – dijo en un tono que trataba ser indignado, pero sonó completamente bromista.

¡Ginny! – exclamaron los aludidos rojos.

Vamos... salgan a una cita más formal, no de amigos...

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando. Pero la chica sabía que no podría mirar a Ron como pareja amorosa queriendo tanto a Harry aún.

As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Aunque se podía dar una oportunidad… Al fin y al cabo Harry andaba en sus aires de famoso, salía con la insulsa de Cho, era un jefe de auror muy reconocido, nunca volvería a hablarles.

Pero tenían que trabajar, si que aún no se podían plantear alguna cita. Además su jefe los mandoneaba como si nunca se hubieran conocido y eso que habían sido los mejores amigos.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

_  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Harry Potter no tenía nada que ver con cosas raras, no señor. Desde que había derrotado al Lord Oscuro era muy consciente de que la fama que tenía podría afectar a sus amigos, pero él no solo pensó en eso, sino que ellos eran muy poca cosa para él y la gente lo empezaba adorar, hubo un tiempo a esta parte que se sintió mal, pero ya no... las cosas cambiaban y él era alguien que había cambiado y mucho para desgracia de algunas personas, pero haberse dado cuenta bruscamente que él se sentía atraído por alguien que rechazó descaradamente.

Desde la comida con Ginny habían pasado dos días. Harry pasaba por afuera de la oficina que compartían Ron, Hermione y ahora Ginny que había llegado a trabajar transferida directamente de París. Entonces escuchó una conversación que lo dejó pensando.

bueno Herms, ¿aceptarás salir con mi hermano? – esa era Ginny, hablaba alegremente.

Mmm, quizá... pero aún no hemos hablado de eso, ¿todavía insistes? ¡Desde la cena que tuvimos el otro día lo dices!

Vamos es solo una salida al cine más o a cenar... como varias veces que han salido, solo que ahora pensando en alguna posibilidad amorosa – dijo Ginny como si fuera obvio.

¡Eso es lo que complica nuestras salidas, Gin! – exclamó divertida Hermione – Sólo salíamos como A-M-I-G-O-S, ¿entiendes?

Como amigos se llama ahora – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente – No me dijiste nada de esto cuando estaba en París.

Preocúpate de Jack – escupió medio molesta la chica.

Ginny rió, pero Harry había parado en seco con la sola mención de que sus ex mejores amigos salieran juntos. De pronto pareció recordar los buenos momentos juntos y un nudo en la garganta comenzó a bajar dolorosamente.

¿Qué están haciendo señoritas? – preguntó notoriamente molesto el jefe. Hermione abrazaba una carpeta y la sonrisa que tenía antes se borró automáticamente - ¿Creen que están aquí para hacer vida social? Srta. Weasley, no me haga cambiarla a cargo de Malfoy a un puesto inferior, soy muy capaz aunque haya demostrado tener cualidades grandiosas como aurora – dijo Harry secamente y serio. No le molestaba para nada que estuvieran conversando, pero sí lo que había estado conversando hace unos momentos.

Lo siento, jefe... no volverá a pasar... –dijo Ginny media molesta y mirándolo desafiante hasta que Harry abandonó el lugar diciendo: vuelvan a trabajar – No volverá a pasar en su presencia – terminó Ginny segura de que él no las escucharía. Se volteó a ver a Hermione pensando que ésta estaría sonriendo por su "broma" , pero ella estaba mirando al suelo tristemente - ¿Herms? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su interlocutora. Abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir algún sonido. Y finalmente se delató.

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are_

You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?

Hermione – la recién nombrada se sobresaltó y Ginny miró al locutor de su amiga molesta.

¿Qué necesita, Sr. Potter? – preguntó Hermione levantando la mirada de sus papeles.

¿No es notorio que necesito hablar contigo, Herms?

¡Óigame, señor! ¡Es tuteo es un insulto, no se tome tanta confianza! – saltó Ginny muy enojada.

Ginny, cállate, es con Hermione con quien quiero hablar – dijo secamente Harry.

Lo siento, pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted a no ser que sea por trabajo – dijo Hermione parándose molesta – Sin ofenderlo, salga de esta oficina ahora, tenemos que terminar para irnos pronto.

Era un verdadero caos que Ron estuviera en misión en esos momentos. Hermione no logró sacar a Harry, pero él si a Ginny, quien salió bufando, rechinando los dientes y pateando el basurero que se cruzó en su camino.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

¿Cómo es eso de qué sales con Ron?

Yo no salgo con Ron y no es de su incumbencia con quien salgo o no – escupió molesta Hermione.

¡Somos amigos! – exclamó irritado.

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

¿Perdón? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no rechazaste como amigos por ser tan poca cosa para ti! ¡No vengas con esas ahora Harry Potter!

¡Hermione! – exclamó ofendido el chico.

No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos – Tú mismo dijiste que ya no éramos amigos.

Don't speak  
Don't speak  
Don't speak

¡Jamás dije eso! – dijo Harry abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

¡Quizá no textualmente, pero nos descalificaste y dijiste que nosotros ya no éramos nada para ti! – gritó Hermione alterada - ¡Si que sal ahora de esta oficina o me veré obligada a renunciar o pedir un traslado a otro país porque mi jefe me inoportuna en mi trabajo!

Hermione, lo siento, tenemos que hablar esto con más calma – susurró agobiado Harry.

¡Sal o yo me voy para siempre! – sentenció Hermione – no hay nada que hablar, decide, ¿sales o me voy yo?.

Harry como respuesta salió azotando la puerta. Hermione comenzó a llorar y Ginny entró apresuradamente para llevarla a otro lado para que estuviera tranquila. Lo único que escuchó en todo el camino fueron los reproches de Ginny sobre Harry.

Hermione llegó a la firme determinación de que ya no le interesaría nada de Harry. Había terminado de convencerse de lo egoísta que era actualmente. Se decidió por olvidarlo para siempre y comenzar a darse la oportunidad con Ron. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Harry era pasado.

I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good  
I know you're good

Además, Harry podía sobrevivir con su fama. Ella se quedaría con el cariño de los únicos seres queridos que tenía ahora.

I know your real good…

**Fin.**


End file.
